1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in devices adapted to assure the sealing of electrical connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector is generally constituted, in its simplest form, of two parts made out of an insulating material; each enclosing a metallic element, or contact, connected to the end of an electrical conductor. By engaging the two parts in one another, the contacts are brought into electrical contact.
For numerous applications, it is important that the contacts be isolated from the atmosphere particularly if the atmosphere contains pollutants or is particularly humid.
Although the problem of sealing is simple enough to resolve with respect to the connection of the insulating parts, this problem is more delicate with respect to the cable inlets whose diameter is much greater than that of insulated cables.
In the present state of the art, the annular orifice between the inlet orifice of the insulating portion on the outer surface of the cable is blocked by a sleeve made of very soft synthetic rubber rendered integral with the tail of the contact by crimping.
This sleeve is engaged on the cable and positioned on the cable prior to the attachment of the cable to the tail of the contact. The tail is provided, for this purpose, with two supplemental crimp flaps analogous to those utilized for the attachment of the end of the cable on the contact.
This process is not satisfactory for a number of reasons. The sleeve must have a shoulder portion to allow for the crimping, which complicates the manufacture. Furthermore, the crimping of the sleeve is not possible except if it is very carefully positioned with respect to the exposed ends of the cable, which requires a supplemental operation prior to crimping. Yet further, the crimping complicates the manufacture of the crimping machines. Also, the attachment of the sleeve is very delicate by virtue of its extreme flexibility, so the crimping must be carried out with a high degree of precision.
In effect if the crimping is too strong, there is a risk of crushing the shoulder portions of the sleeve, causing it to split. But, if the crimping is too weak, the sleeve is not held and an expected action on the cable causes the escape of the sleeve out of its lodging.